Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing has become popular in recent years. Cloud computing generally involves executing applications on general purpose servers in a computing environment that is remote from corresponding users of the applications.
There are various cloud computing providers. Different providers often have different provider environments, including different Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) and/or infrastructures. For some applications, one provider environment may be incompatible with another provider environment.
Some users may wish to migrate an application from a source provider environment of a source cloud to a different target provider environment of a target cloud. The differences between the source provider environment and the target provider environment may be so substantial that a user may have to substantially rebuild a corresponding application in the target provider environment to migrate the application to the target provider environment. Difficulties associated with rebuilding the application or otherwise migrating the application due to compatibility issues between the source and target provider environments may dissuade the user from migrating the application to the target provider environment even though it might otherwise be beneficial, e.g., in terms of cost and/or performance, to the user to migrate the application to the target provider environment.